


I Should've Told You

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit anyway, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Heartbreak, Injury, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: An impromptu return to Earth provides Keith the opportunity to rekindle his connection with Lance. Earth suddenly begins to feel like home again, but the universe will always have threats and Keith can’t sit back and watch when issues arise.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Langst Halloween Exchange 2020





	I Should've Told You

“Keith?” Lance’s eyes were wide, surprised to see Keith standing on his doorstep.

“Hey,” Keith avoided Lance’s eyes, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“I didn’t realize you were back.” Lance never knew when Keith was back on Earth, or if he was ever on Earth. Lance and Keith didn’t exactly stay in touch these days. They’d gone their separate ways once Haggar had fallen at the hands of Voltron. Keith remained with the Blade of Marmora to continue maintaining peace throughout the universe while Lance made the decision to walk away from space travel and piloting spacecraft. His family was more important to him than the dream he had as a teenager, besides, he had his fill of playing the hero during his time as a Paladin.

“Yeah,” Keith said awkwardly, he sucked in a breath before letting out a pained goan. Lance moved on instinct, hands finding Keith’s biceps, steadying him before he could fall. Beads of sweat formed on Keith’s forehead. Lance’s brow furrowed with concern, his eyes shifting to where Keith’s hand was positioned on his side. A red stain was spreading over the fabric covering his torso.

“Shit, Keith--” Lance didn’t get to ask him what had happened before Keith blacked out. Lance struggled a bit, but managed to adjust Keith enough to pick him up and take him inside. Lance took him to the couch, trying his best to lay him down gently, not drop him like a sack of potatoes. “We’re too old for this shit,” Lance murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Lance gently lifted Keith’s shirt to assess the injury. It was half opened, crude stitches held some of the wound closed, but several had popped open. Lance raised an unamused brow. He had a feeling that Keith had done it himself. What the heck was Keith doing out there? The Blade was supposed to be a humanitarian organization now. What did he get involved in to cause a wound like this?

Lance cleaned the wound before redressing it. He wasn’t great at this sort of thing, but he did the best he could. It was better than nothing. Now, he just wanted Keith to wake back up so he could question him about it. Stupid. Lance sighed, getting up to start on dinner.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

“Keith?” Lance poked his head out the back door, his eyes easily landed on Keith, who was sitting in one of the rocking chairs on Lance’s back deck. It was kind of a funny sight. Withered old rocking chairs didn’t suit Keith, but Lance had to admit that it made his stomach twist in odd affection. 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t odd, but Lance didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Keith?” He asked again, sitting down in the adjacent rocking chair. It creaked under his weight and Keith finally turned to look at him. Lance took in the glow of the sunrise on Keith’s features and how the light caught his hair. It was getting long.

“Morning.” Keith nodded at Lance. Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously? You show up at my house, unannounced, pass out and bleed on me, sleep through dinner, and all you have to say is ‘morning’?” Lance shook his head, swiping at a tear in the corner of his eye from his laughter. Keith’s cheeks shifted to a soft pink hue.

“Thanks by the way,” he vaguely gestured towards his side. “For helping me out.”

“Someone had to.” Lance huffed in mock annoyance. “You’re as reckless as ever apparently.” This pulled a small smile onto Keith’s lips.

“It was a calculated risk.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Guess I’ll start some breakfast. Want anything specific?”

“I can help--” Keith was cut off by Lance putting up a hand.

“No, I’m good. I’ve never seen you cook, and I’m pretty sure that’s for a good reason. Also you should be resting. That’s a pretty bad wound--”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You can’t lie to me when I’m the one who sewed it shut.”

“I didn’t ask you to--”

“We both know I wasn’t just going to leave you to bleed out on my front step.” Lance rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It would have stained.” Keith snorted softly and leaned back in his chair, making the aged wood groan in protest.

“I forgot how pretty Earth was in the fall.” Keith’s eyes wandered over the expanse of Lance’s farm and the changing colors of the trees around them. It wasn’t a sight he got to see out in space working with the Blades. Space was beautiful, but nothing was better than the familiar sights of Earth.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Keith rolled his neck, rubbing the side of it as he wandered out towards the barn where Lance was out front with Kaltenecker. He was patting her side while she ate.

“You know,” Keith started, startling Lance who hadn’t noticed him approaching. “Your couch is like a brick.” Lance gave Kaltenecker a few more pats before leaning on her to address Keith.

“You know,” Lance mimicked, “I do have a guest bedroom.” Keith’s mouth popped open, a hint of irritation evident in his eyes.

“And yet you’ve been letting me sleep on the couch with your ugly pillows?”

“Excuse you, my mom made me those decorative pillows.”

“They’re very… unfortunate,” Keith tried. He winced. He knew Lance loved his family, but those pillows were  _ really  _ ugly. Lance laughed, draping an arm around Keith’s shoulder as he steered him away from the barn and back towards the house.

“Oh, yeah. They’re hideous, but if mom came over and they weren’t on display--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith shrugged his way out from under Lance’s arm. “Do you need help out here?”

“Nope, everything’s been taken care of.” Lance grinned at Keith, who scowled. He’d been crashing on Lance’s couch for three days now and he had been insisting on helping out around the farm or house, but Lance always managed to “take care of everything” before Keith was even awake. It was nine in the morning, just how early had Lance gotten up?

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Lance shrieked, yanking the blanket completely off of Keith and covering his face with it. Keith raised a brow at him, smirking.

“Seriously? You’ve fought real aliens and you’re scared of this movie?” Keith shook his head when Lance glared at him just over the edge of the blanket.

“It’s not the aliens! It’s the suspense!”

“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that,” Keith chuckled, only half paying attention as the on screen alien killed off another of the cast members. Lance smacked him with a decorative pillow, only to get smacked by one himself in retaliation.

“Hey!” Lance struggled to untangle himself from the blanket as Keith shifted to get better leverage with the ugly pillow.

“Don’t start a fight you can’t finish, Lance.” Lance could tell that Keith was kidding, but there was a low, growly quality to his voice that made Lance hesitate. It was the opening that Keith needed to smack him once again with the pillow. Lance swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he blinked up at Keith, who was now practically on top of him. He could feel the energy around them shift, but the moment was interrupted by a screech from the TV as another character met an unfortunate fate.

Keith settled back to watch the movie with half-baked interest, leaving Lance to wrap himself up in the blankets, inching closer to Keith every time there was a jump scare. By the time it was over, Lance was kin to a burrito and Keith was half asleep.

Keith slowly got to his feet, stretching. He was vaguely amused by Lance’s fear, but decided not to tease him for it.

“Hey, you have cider right?”

“Um, yeah?” Lance narrowed his eyes over the edge of the blanket. Keith simply nodded before wandering into the kitchen. Lance frowned, peeking over the back of the couch in order to watch. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Keith asked, picking an orange from the basket of fruit on the counter.

“Suspicious…” Lance flopped over, laying on the couch, still curled up in his blanket cocoon. He listened to the ambient noise of Keith in the kitchen. He started to doze off when he was startled awake by the sound of the microwave beeping.

After a few beats, Keith materialized in front of the couch with two mugs, one of which he was offering to Lance. Lance accepted the mug, eyeing the orange slice and the cinnamon stick floating in it.

“What is it?” Lance eyed it like it was going to bite him, even though he had to admit it smelled pretty good.

“Apple cider,” Keith shrugged, taking a sip from his own mug.

“With oranges in it?”

“Yeah, it was something Shiro used to do--”

“Shiro?!” Lance choked on the large drink he had just taken. Keith raised a brow at him, taking a long drink.

“Yeah? I’m not sure why that’s so surprising--”

“This,” Lance waved a hand around the mug of warm cider, “does not seem like a Shiro drink.” Keith chuckled softly.

“Hm, you might be right. Probably something he picked up from Adam.”

“It doesn’t seem like much of a you drink either,” Lance added softly, sipping from his mug.

“No?” Keith set his mug down, watching the cinnamon stick bob in the amber liquid as a result. “Do you not like it?”

“That’s not what I said,” Lance mumbled, the tips of his ears warming as his blanket slipped off his shoulders into a heap on the couch around him. “Keith--” Lance’s words died in his throat as a rough hand caught his jaw gently, forcing him to look at Keith. Keith didn’t give Lance a chance to recover from the shock, his lips easily finding Lance’s.

Lance let out a small squeak of surprise, but found himself melting into Keith almost instantly. The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds, but it felt like the world had shifted in some small, yet perfect way.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

“This is so stupid.”

“It is not!” Lance pointed the carving tool he was holding in Keith’s direction. “I think you’re just scared my pumpkin will look better than yours.” Keith huffed in annoyance, examining the various tools Lance had strewn over the counter for this… project.

“I’ve literally never carved a pumpkin before--”

“Excuse me?” Lance gaped at him. “It’s like,” he flailed for a second, making Keith grab his hand so he would stop waving around his knife, “a quintessential Halloween to do.”

“I never really did Halloween.” Keith shrugged while Lance groaned in frustration. In the end, Lance won and Keith begrudgingly carved the pumpkin. He had no idea what he was doing, but his slightly lopsided jack-o-lantern wasn’t terrible. He figured he was doing better than Lance, since Lance cut himself twice trying to carve… Keith wasn’t sure what, into his pumpkin.

“Kind of basic don’t ya’ think?” Lance asked, taking in the face Keith had carved. Keith rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sure what you expected. What the heck is yours supposed to be anyway?” Keith squinted at the mutilated pumpkin. Lance gestured towards it dramatically.

“It’s Voltron! Obviously.” Lance gave Keith a lopsided smile. Keith tilted his head to the side trying to see Voltron in the pumpkin.

“Right,” he said slowly.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Keith’s brows were furrowed, a frown positioned on his face, when Lance found him out on the back porch. It seemed that the rickety old rocking chair was one of Keith’s favorite spots to hang out. He was staring at a small device. It was beeping, Lance recognized that it was some sort of coded message from the Blade of Marmora, but he wasn’t sure what it was saying.

Keith didn’t notice his approach until Lance reached out and rubbed the space between Keith’s eyebrows, trying to smooth out the wrinkle that had formed there from Keith’s scrunched expression. Keith flinched, swatting at Lance’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re going to get wrinkles, man,” Lance laughed, tipping his head to the side as he gestured towards the device. “What’s up?” Kieth’s teeth sunk into his lower lip as he tore his eyes away from Lance.

“Something’s come up, the Blades need me to come back. ”

“No.”

“No?” Keith looked back up at Lance, who had his hands crossed over his chest and was wearing a pinched expression.

“You’re injured, Keith. What you need to do is rest.”

“Lance, I can’t just sit back when something happens. We fought and sacrificed a lot for the safety of the universe. I have to ensure it stays that way.”

“If it’s a serious threat then all the more reason for you to stay here and heal before rushing in--”

“If I can stop it before it becomes something more serious then I have to take that chance.”

“Dammit Keith--” Lance bit back the harsh words that were on the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t Keith’s fault, he knew that, but he couldn’t help the worry and fear that seeped into him at the thought of the situation Keith could find himself in, never mind the fact he was recovering.

“I have some time before they’ll be in our solar system, we should talk about this later.” Keith got up, the rocking chair creaking in protest.

“Yeah… sure.” Lance wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to fight. He let Keith slip back into the house before he reluctantly followed him in.

Dinner was quiet, an awkward energy settling over them. Lance wanted to break the painful silence, but before he mustered the courage Keith was done and cleaning up his dishes. Lance poked at his own dinner, watching Keith rinse off his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice held an uncertain quality that made Lance’s guard go up instantly. One of Keith’s hands landed on Lance’s bicep before he leaned in and kissed him. It was only their second kiss, but it was far different from the first one they shared. Before it had been soft, almost hesitant. This kiss was deep, almost desperate. Keith pulled away, the look in his eyes making Lance’s stomach twist. At some point Keith’s hands made their way to Lance’s cheeks. His thumbs swiped over the blue Altean markings that adorned his face.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Keith held his breath as he quietly closed the door to the guest bedroom. He glanced in the direction of Lance’s room, checking to see if the light was on. It wasn’t. There was a heavy feeling of guilt weighing Keith down, but he needed to go. He understood Lance’s fear, but he just couldn’t sit on the sidelines knowing that he could be out there making a difference.

Keith wanted to protect the peace that they’d fought hard for all those years ago, the peace that  _ Lance  _ fought for. He couldn’t let that be threatened again, even if it meant having to sneak out and not getting to say goodbye to Lance.

Keith knew both the front and back door creaked. It wasn’t loud, but he didn’t want to risk the extra noise. He instead opted for a window where he could quietly slip out and head to the Garrison to meet Krolia.

Keith took in the scenery around him as he walked down the driveway, gravel crunching beneath his boots. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Earth. He needed to make a point to come home more often.

He paused at the end of the drive, looking back at the old ranch house. It had only been a few short weeks, but he was beginning to think of this house as his home. Because Lance was here. Keith was in love with Lance. He had been for a long time.

It took a lot of effort to force his feet away from the house, but he managed. He bid a silent goodbye to Lance with a heavy heart, but he had a strong resolve to return and finally confess his feelings.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Lance ignored the tears that streaked down his cheeks as he stood by his window, hand on the frame, watching Keith walk away. Lance wasn’t stupid, he was well aware Keith was going to leave. Once that message came in it was only a matter of time before Keith rushed off with the Blades. Lance didn’t blame him, but he didn’t want to see him go. It hurt. It hurt to let him go.

Lance’s heart stopped as Keith reached the end of the driveway and turned back. Lance’s fingertips pressed against the glass of his bedroom window. He could just barely make out Keith’s features, illuminated by the moonlight. He wanted to at least say goodbye, but he knew that this was probably for the best. Lance couldn’t stop Keith, but he wanted to.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered hoarsely to himself, dropping his forehead against the window.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Keith sighed, leaning back in the chair of his ship. After being briefed by Kolivan, the Blades were heading out to ambush those involved in having taken over several planets within a nearby solar system. They’d gotten intel about where they planned to strike next, so the Blade of Marmora was going to cut them off before they could arrive.

He idly tapped his foot, replaying the information from the briefing in his head. Keith froze. There was more to the message, their pacing was off in the speech patterns. How could they have missed something so obvious? Without giving it a second thought, Keith fell out of formation and headed towards the coordinates hidden within the message.

In hindsight, Keith should have tipped off someone, Krolia or Kolivan, where he was going and why, but he wasn’t sure there was time for a delay. An opportunity presented itself to take out the orchestrator of this entire ordeal, Keith had to take it.

#  * ✰ ｡✧ *💀*✧ ｡✰ *

Keith winced, hand flying to his side. It wasn’t healed yet. He knew that, but he couldn’t just sit back and watch when issues popped up. His team needed him, and he was going to be there. His hand, now coated in blood, returned to his sword to block an attack from the enraged alien.

His eyes narrowed, seeing his opening. He lunged forward, sword hitting its mark. Keith’s eyes were full of sadness, watching the life leave his opponent. He would have prefered to keep him alive, but unfortunately, it didn’t seem that was going to be an option.

One last, ragged breath slipped past his lips before the alien fell to the ship’s floor. Keith’s shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. He moved to clean off his blade but was interrupted by a sudden and immense surge of pain. Eyes wide, his head slowly tipped down towards his chest. He’d been struck from behind, a blade piercing him in the back. His sword clattered to the ground, hands trembling as he reached for his chest. He hadn’t even noticed that they weren’t alone.

He stumbled, barely keeping himself upright, horror flowing through his veins at the sight of the end of a blade poking through his chest. He screamed in agony as it was ripped back out of his body. He could feel the blood seep from the entry point on his back.

One hand pressed against the gash in his chest as he struggled to snag his sword from the ground. His assailant tried to strike him again, but he managed to stumble out of the way enough to receive only a small laceration on his arm.

Keith didn’t have the energy to allow this fight to carry on. He didn’t give the alien time to regain their footing after the missed attack. He made one clean slash, hitting a vital point, and causing them to fall into a heap on the blood soaked ground. 

#  *✧ ✰ ｡*💀*✧ ✰ ｡*

Lance’s heart dropped the second he opened the door and was greeted by a forlorn looking Kolivan. Lance never had much of a relationship with him, but he was more than aware of how close Keith was with his fellow blades. Especially Kolivan. Kolivan’s jaw was hardset. Lance noticed how he clenched it before Kolivan finally opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

Darkness closed in around Lance. The pain and regret was clear as day in Kolivan’s voice. He didn’t need to say anything else. Lance already knew.

“Keith was strong, and he fought hard. He still managed to eliminate the target.” Kolivan’s fist tightened, but he didn’t display weakness to Lance. Lance swallowed a sob in the back of his throat, his jaw tightening as he looked helpless up at the large Galra.

He didn’t give a shit about their mission or if Keith had taken out the target. Not if it was at the cost of his own life. Keith was selfless, and had been more than willing to sacrifice himself on any of the missions he went on, both with Voltron and the Blades, but it was the last thing Lance wanted.

He didn’t want to go through this again. He couldn’t go through this again. Allura had been his first love, and he watched as she sacrificed herself all those years ago. He had been terrified falling for Keith afterwards. He supposed there had always been lingering feelings there, but once he was forced to confront those feelings he wanted nothing to do with them. Not just because love and rejection were scary in themselves, but also because Keith was who he was.

Keith, who was rough around the edges, but dependable and a strong leader. Keith, who would blindly rush into dangerous situations if it meant he could save someone else. Keith, who Lance loved, but was scared to get too close to because his heart had already been broken before.

Lance doesn’t remember much of what Kolivan said after that. Something about Krolia? Lance didn’t care. It felt like everything was crumbling around him.

“He managed to leave a recording before he passed.”

Lance’s head snapped back up, looking at Kolivan with large, watery eyes.

“A recording?” Lance croaked. Kolivan nodded solemnly.

“It’s addressed to you.”

“Me?” Lance was aware he probably sounded like an idiot right now, but his brain was struggling to wrap around the fact that in Keith’s last moments he was thinking about sending a message to Lance.

“Yes. I advise you to watch with caution.” Kolivan took Lance’s hand, forcing the device with the recording into it. “It’s hard to watch.”

“Thanks,” Lance mumbled. His grip tightened around the device. His chest was tight and his breathing shallow.

#  *✧ ✰ ｡*💀*✧ ✰ ｡*

For the first few days, Lance couldn’t bring himself to watch the video. He laid around the house, staring at the device, knowing that it contained Keith’s last moments. He wasn’t sure he could handle that, but he had to. This was all he had left of Keith.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pressing the play button on the recording device. The pale green glow of the hologram lit up the dark living room. There was static at first, then the camera focused in on Keith.

_ “Lance--” _ Keith’s voice was ragged, his breathing labored. He looked terrible. Lance caught himself holding his own breath. It hurt. Every part of him ached. _ “I know you’re mad at me. I’m an idiot, I know. I just-- I shouldn’t have left for this mission, but I had to. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” _ Lance blinked a few times in a futile effort to rid of the tears that were welling up. “ _ I’m not sorry for going on the mission,” _ Keith paused to clear his throat, which seemed to cause him a lot of pain. His face contorted and he made a strangled sound.  _ “I’m sorry that I’m hurting you. I’m sorry that I allowed myself to get close, and that my actions are going to cause you pain. This was the last thing I wanted. Not for my own sake, but for yours.” _ Lance wasn’t sure what he was feeling. It was a horrible combination of anger, grief, and love.  _ “Lance--” _ Somehow, Keith managed to look even more ragged then when the video started, the pain that Lance could see on his face was undeniable.  _ “I love you. I love you so much--” _ Keith’s eyes widened for a brief second before his eyelids slowly drooped and he slumped over. Lance watched in horror as Keith’s body went limp. He bumped into something and the device he was recording on fell. Lance caught a glimpse of the large wound on his chest before the feed was replaced with more static.

A wretched sob escaped Lance, his vision blurring from the tears. He sought out one of his mom’s ugly decorative pillows, burying his face into the quilted fabric. It smelled faintly like Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm late, but here's my fic for the Langstron exchange! I don't write Voltron fics very often, so this was a challenge, but I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to my beta, Meeks, who is amazing and probably the only reason I get anything done these days.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Thank you so so much for reading~


End file.
